1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a chip package and a method for assembling the chip package.
2. Description of Related Art
Chip packages may include a printed circuit board (PCB) and a chip. The PCB is configured to form a connecting pad. The chip is positioned on the PCB, precisely aligned with the connecting pad, and is fixed to the PCB via curable adhesive, thus electrically connecting to the PCB. However, the chip may slightly float away the connecting pad before the curable adhesive is cured, degrading a connecting quality of the chip package.
What is needed therefore is a chip package and a method for assembling the chip package addressing the limitations described.